


I'm Overcome in this War of Hearts

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 1x12, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kind of?, malec first kiss anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Malec's first kiss from Magnus' POV.





	I'm Overcome in this War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary to Malec!! Can you guys believe that 2 years ago, we were blessed with seeing Malec's first kiss? I'm still not over it. (p.s. I know this is a day late, but it's never too late to celebrate Malec, right?)
> 
> This is also my birthday gift to my good friend Megan (@magnusbicon on tumblr) because of our back-to-back birthdays, and that Malec's first kiss happened around the same time.
> 
> The title and lyrics are, of course, from Ruelle's War of Hearts.

_Come to me in the night hours, I will wait for you. Shadows creep and want grows stronger, thoughts of you consume._

 

The short portal trip from his apartment to the Institute seemed like an eternity to Magnus. His heart was racing so fast, he could feel it pounding against his chest. As nervous as he was, he only had one thing on his mind; Alec was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, and he had to try and stop him before it was too late. After the way Alec made it clear that nothing would ever happen between them, Magnus decided that he might as well just give up, but then a visit from an old friend made him change his mind. He had to save Alec from himself, even if Magnus wouldn't be the one he chose to be with.

As he walked down the halls of the Institute, he could hear the sound of soft music wafting through the corridors, leading Magnus to the wedding chapel. He walked in just as Lydia was about to draw the Wedded Union rune on Alec’s hand, and without even looking directly at his face, Magnus could see just how unhappy he looked, and it broke his heart.

Both Alec and Lydia looked up at Magnus as he walked in, and the look on Alec’s face was unreadable; it was a mixture of shock, confusion and relief, and whichever one he was hoping it would be, he wasn't sure. Once he made eye contact with Alec, he refused to let go, hoping to convey that his decision was entirely up to him. Even as Maryse tried to get him to leave, he made it clear that this was between him and Alec, and that he would leave only if he asked.

After what seemed like an eternity of silent communication, Alec stepped down from the altar, faced the crowd consisting of his family, friends and Clave representatives, and started walking down the aisle towards Magnus.

Magnus continued to keep eye contact with Alec, even though he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would he kick him out? Would he yell? Would he thank him? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Magnus stood there completely still as he watched Alec, his fingers fiddling nervously. Maryse once again tried to stop what was happening, but Alec confidently said “enough,” silencing her.

Alec finally walked up close to him, and Magnus would be lying if he said his didn't stop for a few seconds as Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him in, pressing his lips against Magnus’.

In that moment, the world around Magnus seemed to freeze; feeling Alec’s lips against his own is a feeling he never thought he’d ever get to experience. Magnus sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist to deepen the kiss further. The kiss was sloppy and out of sync, this being Alec’s first kiss, but the fact that he was putting his whole self into the kiss warmed Magnus’ heart nonetheless. Alec pulled away for a moment, and it gave Magnus the chance to look at those beautiful hazel eyes up close. He could see the pure relief in his eyes, the relief of finally not having to hide who you are anymore. So when Alec pulled him back in, Magnus smiled a little, and their lips came together once more, this time even more passionate.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad we finally got away from all those people. It was so intense!” Alec said, the two of them now alone.

Magnus was beaming, his cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling he’s been doing.

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander. You sure do know how to make a statement,” Magnus said, Alec now smiling back at him.

Their giddiness was interrupted by Alec’s parents walking into the room, Maryse visibly fuming. Magnus stepped back a bit to allow Alec to speak with his parents, Magnus not really paying attention, relaying the events of the past half-hour through his head.

He was brought back to the present by Maryse storming out, and he saw Robert speaking to Alec, though not as harshly as harshly as his mother was.

“So, how long has this been going on?” Robert asked. “Are you two...in love?”

“Love? What...no!” Alec stammered out. “It’s, um, sort of different...um-”

“It's all very new,” Magnus cut in before Alec started rambling, placing his hand on his arm.

Robert nodded, smiling at his son, then walked out.

Magnus heard Alec let out a deep breath; the events of that evening had been quite emotionally draining for the both of them.

“Hey, you know what I just realized?” Magnus asked, hoping to calm Alec’s mind. “We still haven’t gone on our first date yet.”

Alec smiled his lopsided smile. “Yeah, you're right. Do you want to, I don't know, go out for a drink sometime?” He asked, his expression hopeful.

“I would love that,” Magnus replied excitedly.

“Great,” Alec said, smiling brightly. Alec’s face grew serious for a moment before turning to Magnus. “So, um, I wanted to thank you, Magnus. You know, for coming in there and knocking some sense into me. Theoretically, of course.”

Magnus chuckled softly, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “That was all you in there, Alexander, you made that decision all on your own; I only helped guide you.”

Alec’s face was thoughtful for a moment, then he took in a breath, and leaned down to press his lips against Magnus’. It was very brief, as if Alec was too nervous to let it last any longer. It didn't give Magnus much time to react, but he could tell Alec was trying to show his thanks.

Smiling again, Alec reached out for Magnus’ hand.

“C’mon, everyone is probably wondering where we are,” he said.

Magnus took it gently, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have Alexander Lightwood in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr on @mattdaddorkio, and on @gracietheshadowwriter where you can send prompts. 
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!! (And scream with me about those 3x03 stills cuz WTH?? I've died!)


End file.
